


Had me at Hello

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho is a delivery man and Changmin is addicted to online shopping</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/Ruyuha_Kyouka/status/580060899043618816) prompt, featuring art by @Ruyuha_Kyouka

Yunho adjusts his cap and looks up at the sprawling white mansion that’s the address of the package he’s come to deliver.

 _Fancy,_ he thinks vaguely. He rings the doorbell and waits patiently, box clutched under one arm.

[The door opens and an actual angel stands in front of him](http://i.imgur.com/cbgzFEZ.jpg). At first Yunho thinks it’s a girl, they’re so pretty, but then he registers the chiselled jawline and long, muscled arms and realises it’s a man – easily the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

He blinks huge brown eyes at him and Yunho scrambles for words.

“Hello – I have a package for – ” he fumbles to read the name on the box. “Shim Changmin.”

Shim Changmin gives him a heart-stopping smile and signs for the box.

“Thank you,” he says, voice soft and sweet, and closes the door with a polite nod. 

Yunho stands there gaping, his hand still hovering in the air.

\- - -

A few days later he’s back with another package and more prepared this time. When Changmin opens the door wearing a cute blue sweater with glasses perched on his nose Yunho’s knees go only slightly weak.

“Back again,” Yunho says brightly. 

Changmin laughs and signs for the package. 

“Online shopping?” Yunho says, just to keep him on the doorstep longer.

“I’m addicted,” Changmin admits. He puts a finger to his lips. “Please don’t judge me.”

“No judgement here,” Yunho says. Changmin’s eyes flicker up to his face and then away and he scratches his ear shyly. It’s pretty cute.

He waves at Yunho from the door and Yunho leaves with a small spring in his step.

\- - -

Changmin is in a pink apron and bunny slippers the next time Yunho drops by to make a delivery. He’s clearly in the midst of cooking something and Yunho stifles an ecstatic little squeak at how cute he looks.

“You have a beautiful house,” Yunho says. 

“Thank you,” Changmin says. “I’ll be sure to tell my boyfriend – it’s his.”

 _Shit_. Crushed, Yunho watches him sign for his package with a small pout. Still, he rallies and gives Changmin a smile when he looks up again. Just because Changmin’s taken there’s no reason they can’t be friends.

Changmin gives him a curious look and tilts his head. “Now you know my sexual orientation, where I live and my shopping habits and yet I don’t even know your name,” he says.

Yunho laughs. “I’m Yunho,” he says. “I don’t care if you’re gay and I’d get fired if I turned up at your house uninvited so. . .don’t stress out.”

Changmin gives him a smile and tucks his box of online shopping under his arm. “It’s nice to meet you Yunho,” he says, and sticks his hand out. 

Yunho shakes it, feels Changmin’s soft palm and slender fingers, and smiles back.

\- - -

“You have a serious problem,” Yunho says a few weeks later when he’s back at Changmin’s door for what feels like the billionth time with yet another package.

Changmin shushes him and rips the box open right there on the doorstep without even bothering to take it inside. He seems extra excited about this buy, and after a few seconds of digging he makes an ecstatic sound and pulls out a CD.

Yunho squints at it. “A video game?” he says.

“It’s the exclusive early release first press edition,” Changmin says, eyes sparkling. Yunho hides a laugh behind his hand.

“How old did you say you were again?”

“Hey, adults can be gamers too,” Changmin says indignantly. “There’s no stigma about it anymore.”

“Sure,” Yunho says, amused. 

Changmin sticks his tongue out at him, then seems to be struck by a new idea. He grins.

“Want to come in and play it with me?” he asks. 

“Absolutely,” Yunho doesn’t even pause to think about it, and Changmin laughs and leads the way in.

They’re in the middle of a heated match, laughing and shouting abuse at each other, when a new voice interrupts them.

“I’m home.” A handsome man is standing in the doorway of the lounge blinking at them. He’s wearing a long black coat and carrying a briefcase and looks every inch the successful businessman coming home from a long day at work.

Changmin looks around at him and his face lights up.

“Hey,” he drops the controller and bounces to his feet. He goes to the other man and kisses him, slow and sweet, and Yunho knows that this must be his boyfriend. He drops the controller too and gets to his feet slowly.

“This is Siwon,” Changmin says, putting a hand on his chest. “Siwon this is Yunho. He’s my friend.”

“Hey man,” Siwon sticks his hand out and Yunho shakes it, unconsciously squeezing a little harder than he normally would. He looks at the casual way Siwon’s arm is around Changmin’s waist, at the expensive cut of his suit and his chiselled jaw, and swallows down an ugly taste in his mouth. 

Yunho glances at his watch – it’s gotten dark out and he’s been there for hours. “I should go, I still have to do a bunch of deliveries before I’m done for the day.”

“I’ll walk you out,” Changmin sees him to the door and smiles at him, backlit softly in the hallway light. “Thanks for hanging out with me. It was fun,” Changmin says.

A thousand questions rise in Yunho’s mind, obvious things he should have asked Changmin already like what he does for work and why he’s always at home and how long he’s been with Siwon. But instead he just sighs and smiles back.

“Anytime. It’s going to be pretty late by the time I finish the rest of my deliveries today but I’d say it was worth it,” Yunho says.

“I’m sorry,” Changmin sounds genuinely apologetic and Yunho laughs softly. 

“Don’t sweat it.” 

There’s a stubborn strand of hair falling into Changmin’s eyes and, unthinking, Yunho reaches up to brush it behind his ear. 

Changmin goes very still when Yunho touches him, his eyes lowering to follow the movement. Yunho pulls away slowly and there’s a moment, a breathless second where they just stare at each other and a frisson of heat slides up Yunho’s spine. It’s dangerous and stupid and yet he finds himself moving closer, breathing in Changmin’s air, and Changmin stares at him with some unreadable look in his eyes.

“Changmin?” Siwon’s come into the hallway to see what’s taking them so long.

Changmin jerks away and turns to him. He curls into Siwon’s side and Siwon kisses his temple.

Hot with guilt, Yunho bids them goodnight and leaves.

\- - -

Changmin doesn’t order anything for a few weeks and Yunho frets that he blew it. They were only just getting to know each other and even if his attraction to Changmin didn’t go anywhere he still liked him as a friend. It would be kind of creepy to try and get his number from somewhere, so Yunho wills himself to be patient and trust in Changmin’s compulsive online shopping habits.

Sure enough, not long afterwards he finds himself ringing that familiar doorbell again. It’s early on a Saturday morning, and Yunho realises belatedly that Changmin might still be in bed.

Several minutes pass and he’s debating whether to leave and come back later when the door opens.

Yunho stops breathing. Changmin is wearing an oversized white shirt and a pair of briefs, the buttons done up haphazardly. His hair is rumpled and his lips are swollen and vivid bite marks cover his neck. He looks thoroughly fucked, and Yunho doesn’t know if the heat pooling in his stomach is arousal or jealousy.

Changmin smiles at him lazily.

“Hey,” his voice rough with sleep. He holds his hand out and takes the package from Yunho’s slack grip, and in the process his shirt falls off one shoulder to reveal soft brown skin and more bite marks. Yunho mouth goes dry.

“Hey,” he manages. He tries to look anywhere but Changmin’s legs, long and slender and incredibly bare.

“It’s been a while,” Changmin says as he signs for the package. “How’re you doing?”

 _Better before I saw you like this,_ Yunho’s mind screams. He clears his throat.

“Good. Keeping busy,” he says.

Changmin looks up at him, and there’s a moment where he seems to wake up a little more and become aware of his state of undress. A blush crawls up his face and he pulls the shirt back over his shoulder, looking self-conscious.

Yunho’s expression softens. He shoves the unreasonably jealous part of him aside and grins at Changmin.

“Had a fun night?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows.

Changmin’s blush intensifies, but it’s less uncomfortable now. He lifts his chin.

“And if I did?” he says.

“Good for you,” Yunho laughs. “In Siwon’s place I’d do the same.”

He blurts it out before he realises what he’s saying, and immediately feels like slapping himself. Changmin goes very still, his beautiful wide lips parting, and Yunho’s face burns with embarrassment.

“Not that I – I mean – ” he takes a deep breath. “I should go.”

As Yunho leaves he glances back once and sees Changmin still standing in the doorway, watching him go.

\- - -

_In Siwon’s place I’d do the same._

Yunho lies in bed and stares up at the ceiling, exhausted from a long day and eyes prickling with sleep. He thinks of Changmin in that white shirt, with his long legs and soft lips, and lets his imagination wander. 

He imagines pressing Changmin onto the bed and kissing him, long, slow kisses that make the other man moan and squirm under him. Changmin would be shy at first – he would kiss back careful and gentle before growing bolder and opening his mouth to Yunho’s tongue. He would be so warm, so sweet, but he would spread his legs for Yunho with an eagerness that belied shyness.

Yunho bites his lip and slides a hand down his body and into his boxers. He takes hold of his cock and strokes slowly, eyes closed as he imagines undressing Changmin, slowly peeling away each layer until he’s naked and flushed under him. A moan escapes Yunho. He squeezes and strokes his length, thumb swiping over the head and spreading slickness down the shaft. 

In his mind’s eye he pictures Changmin getting on his knees and wrapping that gorgeous mouth around his dick. He would suck him so prettily, gasping and hot and eager, peeking up at him through his eyelashes around kitten licks to the head. Yunho groans, caught up in the fantasy as his hand moves faster along his length. He pictures himself taking hold of Changmin’s hair and thrusting into his mouth, working himself to the edge before he’d pull out and come all over his face.

It’s that final image – Changmin on his knees with his cum on his face – that pushes Yunho over the edge, and he orgasms with a broken cry. His head goes back and he spills in his underwear, squeezing every last drop out of himself.

The guilt follows soon after that, guilt for using someone who just wants to be friends with him as a masturbatory fantasy. Sticky and unsatisfied, Yunho falls into a fretful sleep.

\- - -

Yunho knocks on Changmin’s door and blinks when it swings open on its own.

He hesitates, unsure of what to do now. It doesn’t seem polite to just barge in, but it’s out of character for Changmin to leave the door open so carelessly. What if something’s happened to him? 

Yunho enters the house slowly, looking around for signs of a break in.

“Hello?” he calls. The house is eerily quiet and he makes his way towards the kitchen, the package he’d come to deliver held tightly under one arm.

Sitting at the kitchen counter is Changmin. He’s looking down, shoulders hunched over, and at first Yunho thinks he’s reading something. Then he hears a sniff and a quiet sob, and realises that Changmin is crying.

“Changmin?” he says softly. Changmin looks around at the sound of his name and hastily wipes his tears.

“What are you – ” he starts, voice shaky. It’s incredible that even with his face red and wet with tears he’s still stunning. Yunho puts the box down on the counter.

“The door was open,” he says.

“Oh – I must have forgotten,” Changmin says distractedly. He fumbles for a tissue and blows his nose. Yunho feels helpless, at a loss for what to do or how to help him.

“What’s wrong?” he asks. Changmin shakes his head, but he can’t contain a quiet sob. Yunho wants to hug him but he doesn’t know if it’ll be welcome, the lines of propriety feel so blurred between them.

“It’s s-stupid,” Changmin mumbles, voice hitching. 

“It’s not stupid if you’re this upset,” Yunho reasons. He looks around for a glass and fills it with water at the sink. He hands it to Changmin and watches him drink it obediently. The water seems to calm him, and when Changmin puts the glass down he’s stopped crying. 

“Better?” Yunho tries for a smile. Changmin sniffs and nods.

“Yeah. Thanks,” he says, voice soft.

“Want to tell me what happened now? I promise not to laugh no matter how stupid it is.”

Changmin gives a weak smile and shakes his head.

“It’s just – Siwon,” he sighs.

Yunho recalls the bite marks on Changmin’s skin, the signs of a rough fucking, and scowls. 

“Did he hit you? I can beat him up for you,” he offers, a bit too eagerly.

Changmin laughs softly and shakes his head.

“No no, Siwon’s never – he’s not like that,” he says. He sighs and meets Yunho’s eye. “He’s just been. . .really distant lately. He stays late at the office and comes home in the morning to change and shower and then leaves again. It’s like he’s shutting me out. . .”

“You think he’s cheating on you,” Yunho realises. Changmin gives a glum nod.

They’re both quiet for a while, then Changmin sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Well. He might just be stressed at work. I shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” 

Yunho thinks that sounds overly optimistic, but he refrains from commenting. Changmin gets up and comes around to the other side of the counter.

“Do you want something to drink? Tea? Coffee?”

It’s clear he wants to forget his little breakdown and move on, and if that’s going to make him feel better then Yunho’s happy to go along with it. He takes a seat at the counter and takes his cap off, scrubbing a hand through his dark hair until it settles in silky waves on his head. Changmin’s face registers surprise – he’s never seen Yunho without his delivery man cap before. 

“Coffee I guess,” Yunho says, and fails to inject the required enthusiasm into his voice. Changmin raises an eyebrow. 

“Not a fan?” he asks. “I can make something you like.”

Yunho gives him a sheepish look. “I’m more of a strawberry smoothie kind of guy actually.”

Changmin laughs, a real, genuine laugh, and it fills Yunho with warmth. 

“No problem,” Changmin says. He unearths a punnet of strawberries from the fridge and gets to work, and Yunho watches him with a smile. It’s clear the kitchen is Changmin’s territory, and having something to do seems to put him in a better mood. 

Yunho watches Changmin expertly slice strawberries for a while before remembering a question he wanted to ask him.

“What do you do?” he asks curiously. “Other than spend way too much time shopping online.”

Changmin grins and flips the knife casually in his hand before setting it aside.

“I’m a writer,” he says. “And part-time online model.”

“Online model?” Yunho blinks. “Do you mean – ” _Porn?!_ his brain yelps.

Changmin seems to understand the implication and turns bright red.

“Oh no, not – I model clothing! For online stores – sometimes I do catalogues and stuff. A lot of the packages you bring are samples from the stores I work for.”

“Right right – sorry, of course,” Yunho wills his heart to return to a normal rate and gives Changmin a weak smile. There’s one of those awkward moments that seems to happen all too often with them. Yunho clears his throat.

“So – a writer. What do you write?” he asks.

“Um,” Changmin tips strawberries into the milk shaker and adds milk and vanilla ice cream. “Mostly romance novels.”

Yunho perks up. “Neat. Can I read some?”

Changmin hesitates. “They’re gay romance novels,” he warns.

“Even better,” Yunho smiles.

Changmin gives him a startled look. “Wait, are you – ”

“Gayer than a rainbow cake,” Yunho says cheerfully. 

Changmin looks like he’s struggling between laughing or groaning at his joke.

“Actually – I probably should have realised already,” he shakes his head with a wry smile. He finishes making Yunho’s strawberry smoothie and pours it into a glass for him. Yunho looks at it for a second, then looks back up at him.

“Straw?” he asks.

“Fussy fussy,” Changmin tuts, but he produces a straw out of a cupboard and puts it in Yunho’s smoothie.

Yunho picks up the glass with both hands and sucks up the smoothie happily, cheeks puffing out, and Changmin giggles at him. 

“This is delicious,” Yunho says around the straw. 

“Thanks,” Changmin smiles. He pours coffee for himself and rests both elbows on the counter, the mug cradled in his hands.

“Can I ask you something? Please don’t be offended,” he says after a while.

Yunho puts down the smoothie and nods. “Sure.”

“What’s a good-looking guy like you doing working as a delivery man?” Changmin asks. 

Yunho laughs. “Trying to make ends meet while chasing my dream.” When Changmin raises an eyebrow in question he elaborates, “I’m training to be a dancer with the National Dance Company of Korea. Times are tough – I needed a job to pay for rent and stuff.”

“That’s amazing!” Changmin gasps. “I really hope you make it.”

“Thanks,” Yunho smiles. 

“Can you show me some moves?” Changmin asks, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

“Oh I don’t know – ” Yunho protests half-heartedly, but Changmin grabs his wrist and leads him into the living room. He asks Yunho to suggest a song and Yunho picks one he knows well. Changmin puts it on the TV, and Yunho warms up with a smile. 

Music fills the room, a heavy hip-hop beat, and Yunho dances. His limbs pop and lock and he spins, dropping to the floor before bouncing back up. His hips sway to the beat and Changmin gapes at him, mesmerised. Yunho grins at him.

“Dance with me,” he says.

“Oh no I can’t – ” Changmin starts. Yunho pulls him to his feet and spins him and Changmin laughs, stumbling. Changmin’s not as rhythmically talented as him, but he’s definitely not terrible. He follows Yunho’s moves, picking them up quickly. 

The song slows down, becomes sexy and sensual, and Changmin sucks in a breath as Yunho’s hands settle on his waist and urge him to sway to the beat. His eyes lower, the adrenaline of dancing morphing to a different high, and Yunho draws him close. Changmin’s hands rise and settle on Yunho’s shoulders, as though unsure if he wants to pull him closer or push him away. Their hips grind to the beat and Yunho drinks in the proximity of Changmin’s face, the soft flush of his cheeks and the elegant sweep of his lashes. They breathe in the same air, heat rising sticky sweet in the air.

“Am I interrupting?” A voice says from behind them. They both look around – Siwon is standing in the doorway, and he doesn’t look happy.

Yunho drops his hands and moves away from Changmin. Changmin’s breathing is unsteady, but he still manages a smile as he turns the music off.

“Hey. You’re home early,” he says.

“Not early enough it seems,” Siwon says stiffly. Changmin goes to him and pecks his lips in greeting.

“Yunho was just showing me some moves. He’s training with the National Dance Company,” he explains.

“Oh? Impressive,” Siwon says, but he doesn’t sound impressed. He narrows his eyes at Yunho and Yunho sees the warning for what it is. He grabs his cap and jacket and gives Changmin a tight smile.

“I’ll see you later,” he says.

Siwon follows him out and puts a hand on the doorway, blocking his exit. Yunho turns to face him and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Stay away from him,” Siwon says quietly.

Yunho raises an eyebrow. “Or what? You’re going to lock him up in your house and refuse to let him see anyone? He’s not a piece of property.”

Siwon’s jaw tightens. “Changmin can see whoever he wants. I just don’t want him seeing _you_.”

Yunho isn’t about to back down without a fight, not after what Changmin confessed to him. He gets closer and is pleased to note he has a slight height advantage on Siwon.

“I know what you’ve been doing behind his back,” he says quietly. “I know you’re cheating on him, so don’t try and act all high and mighty now.”

Siwon’s eyes flicker. “Get out,” he snarls.

Yunho is only too happy to oblige.


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho gets his first big break a few weeks later: a part in a major production. He’s the second lead but it’s a step in the right direction and he’s so excited he can’t bear it.

He goes over to Changmin’s place to deliver a package and tell him the good news, and Changmin is so happy he immediately hugs Yunho. Yunho puts his arms around him and holds Changmin tight, breathing in his scent of coffee and expensive cologne, and allows himself to cling for a second before he lets go.

He produces two tickets out of his pocket and hands them to Changmin.

“Backstage passes for opening night,” he says as Changmin’s mouth forms a small O. Yunho hesitates, then says, “Bring Siwon. I know you guys have been having some issues lately and this’ll be a nice outing for you.”

It kills him a little inside to say it but despite how he might feel or what he might want the truth is that Changmin is in a relationship with Siwon, and Yunho feels guilty for trying to mess that up. He’d been angry and emotional the night he had his altercation with Siwon but looking back on it he’d realised in Siwon’s position he might have done worse if he came home to find some guy grinding on his boyfriend. 

Changmin gives him a sweet, wavering smile.

“Thanks,” he says. “I’ll definitely come.”

Opening night dawns faster than Yunho expected. He’s buzzing with energy and nervousness, but once he’s on that stage it all fades away and he lets the moves come naturally. All those hours of endless practice pay off, and he knows they killed it even before thunderous applause fills the room.

Backstage is chaos, dancers and staff and various members of family milling around chatting and congratulating each other on a successful show. Yunho hugs all his friends and family, elated and hyped up from the performance. 

He’s chatting with a fellow dancer when he spots a familiar head through the crowd. Changmin is taller than most people and immediately stands out, but he’s glancing around looking lost and overwhelmed.

Yunho goes to rescue him and Changmin’s face lights up as soon as he sees him. He’s holding a bouquet of flowers, and he hands them to Yunho around delighted exclamations about his performance. Yunho smells the flowers, then puts them aside and crushes Changmin in a tight hug.

Changmin makes a surprised sound and melts against him. For a second Yunho blocks out the noise of the room, blocks out everything but the sweetness of having Changmin in his arms, and allows himself to imagine what it would be like if Changmin had come tonight not as his friend but as a supportive boyfriend. 

Changmin looks a little dazed when he pulls away, and Yunho quickly glances behind him.

“No Siwon?” he asks. 

Changmin’s smile disappears and his mouth turns down in a glum pout.

“He couldn’t make it,” he says. Yunho rubs his arm soothingly and sighs.

“Hey Jung, cute boyfriend,” a voice says from behind him. His best friend Donghae materialises beside them, grinning and waggling his eyebrows.

Changmin flushes. “Oh no, we’re not – ”

“Knock it off Donghae,” Yunho growls. “This is Changmin,” he adds meaningfully.

Donghae’s face lights up. “So _you’re_ Changmin,” he smirks. “You’re the one Yunho’s been – ”

“Haha don’t listen to anything he says, he’s crazy,” Yunho cuts him off with a loud laugh. Donghae sniggers and Yunho surreptitiously pinches his side. He’s spent many hours groaning to his friend about his gorgeous and unattainable crush but Changmin definitely doesn’t need to know that.

Changmin is giving them a confused but polite smile. Yunho grins and grabs his hand.

“We’re going out for drinks to celebrate. Wanna come?”

“Oh I don’t know. . .” Changmin hesitates.

“Come on! It’s my first afterparty,” Yunho pouts. 

The cute card seems to work for him, because Changmin’s lips twitch and he squeezes Yunho’s hand back.

“Okay sure, why not,” he says.

Three hours later they’re in a crowded club, drinks in hand and music thumping loudly. Yunho doesn’t really like to drink but he can party with the best of them. He’s sitting in their booth engaging in some light flirting with a fellow dancer from the company when he spots Changmin coming over to them. He shoves in between Yunho and the dancer and sits down. The dancer moves away, looking disgruntled, and Yunho gives Changmin an amused look.

“This,” Changmin slurs. “Is a great party.”

“Are you drunk?” Yunho asks.

Changmin nods vigorously. “Yes.” There’s a sweet flush on his cheeks and he’s swaying a little. Yunho laughs and plucks the drink out of his hand.

“I think you’ve had enough,” he says. 

Changmin looks annoyed at first, but then the song changes and he jumps to his feet.

“I love this song!” he declares. He grabs Yunho’s hand and yanks him to his feet. “Dance with me.”

Yunho lets Changmin lead him to the dance floor. It’s pretty crowded, and they get shoved together as they start to move. [Yunho puts his hands on Changmin’s waist](http://i.imgur.com/C71rk1U.jpg) to steady him and Changmin looks at him with heat in his eyes. His hips move, sexy and snake-like, and he slides a hand up Yunho’s neck and throws his head back.

Yunho swallows thickly. Changmin hadn’t moved like this when they’d danced in his living room. Then he’d been shy and clumsy; now, with his inhibitions gone, he moves in a way that makes heat pool in Yunho’s stomach. Changmin whirls around and grinds up on Yunho, ass against his crotch, and Yunho clutches him tighter and finds himself grinding back. Warning bells go off in his head – they shouldn’t do this, Changmin’s drunk, he can’t take advantage – but he can’t stop himself from lowering his face to Changmin’s neck and very slowly, very softly, pressing a kiss there. 

Changmin moans, a hot, sexy little sound that Yunho knows he’ll remember for the rest of his life. He lets his head fall back on Yunho’s shoulder and moves against him, sultry and sweet, and then there’s a hand on Yunho’s shoulder and his moment of bliss is over.

“That’s enough man,” Donghae gives him a serious look and Yunho sighs, knowing he’s right. He stops dancing and Changmin whines, turning to see what the problem is.

“I think it’s time I took you home,” Yunho says. Changmin shakes his head and loops both arms around Yunho’s neck.

“Don’t wanna,” he mumbles. “It’s empty. . .lonely. . .”

Yunho hesitates and exchanges a look with Donghae. 

“Um. We could go back to my place then?” he suggests weakly.

Changmin seems to consider it before nodding. “Okay. Sounds good.”

Donghae pulls Yunho aside before they leave.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he mutters. He glances at Changmin, who is so drunk he’s swaying where he stands. 

“Relax, it’ll be fine,” Yunho says unconvincingly.

“Don’t do something stupid,” Donghae insists. “He’s drunk as fuck and looks like he’d be up for anything right now, _don’t_ take advantage – ”

“Do I look like a fucking date rapist?” Yunho snaps, annoyed. “I’m not going to touch him.”

“I’m just thinking of your pretty face man, if his boyfriend finds out you took him home you’re a dead man.”

“I can take him,” Yunho says, and Donghae rolls his eyes and waves him off.

Changmin dozes off against him on the taxi ride home and jerks awake when they come to a stop in front of his apartment building. Yunho pays the driver and helps him out; Changmin seems to have sobered up a little, but Yunho still keeps a steadying hand on his waist.

Yunho feels a little self-conscious as he opens the door to his place and leads Changmin in. It’s nothing like the fancy mansion Changmin’s used to – his apartment is small and messy. He quickly shoves some stray socks under the couch and straightens the cushions as Changmin looks around curiously.

“Cute place,” he smiles. 

Yunho laughs. “It’s not much. Nothing like your house.”

Changmin’s expression darkens and he walks unsteadily over to the couch. “Not my house. Siwon’s house. As he’s made abundantly clear.”

“Um,” Yunho doesn’t know what to say to that. He pours Changmin a glass of water and Changmin drinks it gratefully.

“We had an argument,” he admits. “He doesn’t want me to see you. Didn’t even want me to come to the performance tonight.”

Yunho sits beside him. “I’m sorry,” he says softly. 

Changmin shakes his head and looks down. When he speaks again his voice is small.

“Have you ever been in love with someone, and then after a while realised that your values and goals are totally different? One day you wake up and realise they’re going in one direction and you’re going in a totally different one and you can’t even remember why you fell in love with them in the first place, and then you feel guilty for feeling that way?”

Yunho sighs and puts his arm around Changmin, and Changmin rests his head on his shoulder and sniffs.

“I’ve dumped my share of people and – yeah, I totally get that,” he admits.

“It sucks,” Changmin says, voice wavering. He sniffs again, and Yunho realises he’s crying. He squeezes Changmin’s shoulder.

“It’s not a crime to fall out of love with someone,” Yunho says quietly. “Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

Changmin nods and wipes at his face. “Sorry – I’m such a mess tonight – ”

“It’s okay,” Yunho says. “Come here.” 

He turns and hugs Changmin properly and Changmin buries his face in his neck and holds on. Yunho rubs his back soothingly, heart thumping with delight at having Changmin in his arms and trepidation at where this is going, trepidation that increases when Changmin shifts and his lips brush against Yunho’s neck.

“You’re so good to me Yunho,” Changmin mumbles. “So sweet. . .” He shifts again, presses closer, and Yunho gasps.

“Changmin,” he whispers.

“Please,” Changmin lips brush his neck again, this time with purpose. He climbs into Yunho’s lap and straddles him, breathing unsteady, and when Yunho smells the alcohol on his breath he jerks back.

“Changmin stop,” he says. He gently pushes Changmin away and stands, and Changmin sways in front of him.

“You’re drunk,” Yunho says. Changmin swallows and looks away, and when Yunho takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom he follows obediently. “You can sleep here tonight. I’ll take the couch.”

Changmin nods and flops down on the bed. Yunho starts to leave, then hears his voice behind him. 

“Yunho,” Changmin whispers just before he closes the door. “Thank you.”

Yunho sighs and closes the door, silently cursing the part of him that insists on being such a gentleman.

\- - -

Yunho wakes to the smell of coffee and something delicious cooking. He rolls upright and rubs his eyes and is treated to the view of Changmin standing in his kitchen, barefoot and frying an omelette.

Changmin turns to him with a smile. “Hey,” he says.

Yunho has a brief and vivid vision of what it might be like to wake up to this every day and smiles blissfully. “Hey,” he murmurs.

He takes a seat at the kitchen counter and Changmin puts a glass of orange juice in front of him. He’s sipping from a mug of coffee as he cooks and Yunho blinks in surprise.

“I have a coffee maker?” he says. 

“I found it at the back of the cupboard,” Changmin says, and wrinkles his nose. “Not my preferred brand, but it’ll do.”

Yunho grins and digs in as Changmin sets the omelette in front of him. They’re quiet for a few minutes as they eat, then Changmin puts his mug down and fixes him with a serious look.

“I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have drank that much – I was upset – ”

Yunho shakes his head. “Forget about it. You didn’t do anything wrong so – whatever. It happens.”

Changmin looks at him quietly for a moment before finishing his coffee.

“You’re a good man Jung Yunho,” he says. Yunho rubs the back of his neck, bashful at the praise. He doesn’t feel like a good man – it had taken great effort of will to stop himself from taking advantage of Changmin last night, especially since he’d been offering. He glances at Changmin out of the corner of his eyes, wondering if he remembers climbing into Yunho’s lap and kissing his neck. 

Changmin is looking away, apparently lost in thought. After a while he sighs and takes their empty plates to the sink. Yunho ducks into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face and by the time he gets back out Changmin has washed all the dishes and cleaned up his kitchen. 

“You didn’t have to,” Yunho laughs. Changmin shrugs.

“Habit,” he says. His eyes scan the apartment. “You’ve got a nice place. It’d be cuter if it was a bit cleaner. . .”

“Okay alright,” Yunho grabs his shoulders and starts to march him towards the door as Changmin inches towards his messy lounge. Changmin laughs and allows himself to be walked out.

“I’ll get you one day Jung. I’m going to turn up at your doorstep and deep clean your apartment,” Changmin threatens.

“I shudder in fear,” Yunho grins. 

Changmin turns to face him at the door and twists his fingers together, suddenly shy.

“Um. Thanks for everything,” he says.

“No problem,” Yunho leans in his doorway, arms crossed over his chest, and smiles at him. Changmin’s hair is sticking up from the back and he’s got stubble on his jaw and he’s still the cutest thing Yunho’s ever seen.

Changmin starts to leave, then turns back at the last second and presses a kiss to Yunho’s cheek.

“See you,” he says softly.

Yunho stands there for a while, lips parted and cheek tingling.

\- - -

“Hey Jung, look alive,” Director Kwon calls from the front of the room. Yunho sighs and does the spin again, injecting as much enthusiasm as he can muster into it. He’s not in the mood today but Boa is unrelenting – she’s the toughest dance director at the company and she doesn’t give an inch to anyone, even if they’re friends.

“Give me a break Boa,” Yunho groans. 

“You’ll get a break when you’ve earned a break,” Boa says, rapping his head with her teaching stick before moving on to the next dancer. She’s half his height but could probably still drop him in seconds, and Yunho sighs and does her bidding.

He finishes practice an hour later, sweaty and exhausted. He collapses on the floor and scowls up at Boa.

“Why were you such a hardass today? Your fiancé not keeping you happy?” he complains. Boa grins and crouches beside him.

“My fiancé is wonderful, you’re just incompetent,” she says. Yunho grumbles and massages his feet.

“When do I get to meet him anyway? You said we could have dinner with him and Donghae.”

“Soon soon. We can’t tell anyone about it yet.”

“No shit – I don’t even know the guy’s name. What’s with the secrecy?”

“I told you,” Boa sighs. “He’s from an important family. If it gets out that he’s settling down it might affect their stocks; it’s just a business thing.”

“Glad I never have to deal with that,” Yunho grimaces. Boa’s kept such a tight lid on her recent engagement only a select few people even know she’s getting married. All Yunho knows about the man is that he’s apparently a great catch and comes from a rich family. It’s an arranged thing, but Boa seems happy and that’s what matters.

“At least show me a photo of him,” Yunho insists. “I need to judge how hot he is for myself.”

“Oh jeez – okay alright,” Boa laughs and pulls out her phone. She brings up a photo of her soon-to-be husband and holds it up for Yunho to see.

Yunho stares at the familiar handsome features of Siwon and feels like someone just threw a bucket of ice water over him.

Siwon wasn’t just cheating on Changmin. 

He was getting married.

\- - -

Yunho drives to Changmin’s house in a daze. He’s never been there before when he didn’t have a package to deliver, but this is sort of an emergency.

The door is unlocked when he tries it and Yunho bursts in without bothering to knock.

“Changmin!” he calls. “Changmin where are you – ”

The scene that greets him in the lounge makes him stop in his tracks. The room looks like a tornado ripped through it, lamps broken and items of decoration smashed to pieces on the floor. Changmin is sitting in the midst of it, gazing at a photo. He looks up as Yunho approaches and Yunho sees that there are dried tear tracks on his face.

“Siwon’s getting married,” Changmin says dully. 

Yunho swallows. Changmin gets to his feet and stands there, angry and broken. He’s clutching a card in his other hand.

“Want to hear how he broke it to me?” Changmin gives a hollow laugh and lifts the card and Yunho sees that it’s a wedding invitation. He flinches. “Dear guest,” Changmin reads. “You are cordially invited to the wedding of Choi Siwon and – ”

“Kwon Boa,” Yunho says quietly. Changmin’s eyes swivel to him. “She’s my friend,” Yunho says. “I didn’t know – she showed me his picture today.”

“Fuck,” Changmin laughs, but it’s entirely without humour. “ _Fuck!_ ” 

He throws the card on the floor and grabs a vase. It smashes against the tiles and the pieces scatter everywhere, and Yunho jumps at the noise.

“Five years!” Changmin yells. “Five years I stayed with him, I put up with his bullshit – he never let me meet his family you know. Said they weren’t ready, that we’d tell them one day, and like an idiot I believed him. I thought I was his partner but in the end I was just his dirty little secret.”

He grabs a crystal decoration off the shelf and throws it against the wall, and Yunho ducks as the pieces narrowly miss him. He grabs Changmin’s wrist before he can throw anything else.

“Calm down,” Yunho says. Changmin struggles in his hold.

“Don’t fucking tell me to – he’s so full of shit! He said he was doing it for his family, for the business, please understand Changmin,” Changmin mimics Siwon’s pleas. “And then he had the fucking nerve to tell me he loved me! If I ever see him again – ”

Yunho does the only thing he can think of – he grabs Changmin’s face and kisses him. He mashes their lips together, hot and hard, and Changmin freezes against him. Then he moans, arches up, and kisses back just as savagely.

Yunho slams Changmin against the wall and kisses him with all the want raging inside him. All those weeks of longing, of needing, rise up inside him and he eats at Changmin, opens his mouth and lets their tongues tangle together. They claw at each other and Yunho puts both hands under Changmin’s thighs and hoists him up against the wall. Changmin wraps his legs around him and kisses him like a starving man, breathless and hot all over.

“Yes,” Changmin hisses. “God – Yunho – ”

“Want you so bad,” Yunho manages. “Need you – ”

“Yes yes,” Changmin pants. They rip at each other’s clothes, shoving them off and baring skin. Changmin sinks his teeth in Yunho’s neck and Yunho cries out, head spinning, heat rising between them. He gets Changmin naked and hisses in appreciation at all that soft brown skin, the curve of his hips, his abs and flat stomach. There’s a sexy brush of hair leading from Changmin’s navel to his cock and Yunho touches it, feels Changmin’s shudder against him.

“Fuck me,” Changmin breathes. “Right now, do it now.”

Yunho groans. He slides two fingers into Changmin’s mouth and watches him suck on them, gaze hot and cheeks flushed. It’s way hotter than his fantasies, Changmin’s tongue dipping between the joints and getting them nice and wet. He lowers them to his entrance and pushes inside, and Changmin gasps and lets his head fall back against the wall. He’s warm and slick inside, and Yunho realises Changmin is already prepared.

“Already?” he pants.

“I thought – Siwon – don’t want to talk about it,” Changmin manages between kisses. Yunho doesn’t question it – he loses the rest of his clothes, takes hold of his cock and pushes into Changmin in one long stroke.

Changmin cries out and jerks against him. It’s a bit dry even with prep, and Yunho grunts and clenches both hands on Changmin’s thighs as he pushes in all the way. Heat rises and swamps him and he almost can’t believe it’s happening, he’s inside Changmin – 

They fuck hard and fast, the wall digging into Changmin’s back and his cries spurring Yunho on. His nails dig scratches into Yunho’s shoulders and he holds on, almost sobbing with pleasure as Yunho angles his hips and starts hitting his prostate with each thrust. He’s incredibly warm and tight, and every time he clenches around him Yunho moans breathlessly. 

“Fuck – I wanted this so bad, wanted you – ” he manages.

“Yunho,” Changmin keens. “Please, oh god.”

He puts a hand on his cock and jerks himself off, writhing and lost in pleasure. Yunho shafts into him faster, his hands tight on Changmin’s thighs, spreading him open for his cock. Changmin whimpers with each thrust, his chest heaving and head thrashing against the wall. His nipples are beaded tight and sweat glistens on his skin and Yunho moans. He laps at the hollow of Changmin’s throat, then bites into his skin and Changmin cries out.

They spiral higher, chasing orgasm, and minutes later Changmin comes with a hoarse scream. He shudders and covers his hand and stomach, clenching down on Yunho. Yunho gasps, fucks erratically a few more times, and unloads in him with a loud groan.

They stay like that for a few seconds, breathing hard. Then Yunho’s legs wobble and give out and they slide to the floor. He pulls out of Changmin with a groan and kisses him, slow, wet kisses that make Changmin hum and smile against his lips.

He was lying with his legs spread but as Yunho slowly gets to his feet he sits up and gazes at him.

“Now what?” Changmin says.

“Now,” a mischievous grin spreads across Yunho’s face. “I think we should christian your bedroom.”

Changmin laughs and lets Yunho pull him to his feet.

They fuck twice more, once in the shower, and then when they get out Yunho presses Changmin onto the bed and makes all his late-night fantasies come true. Changmin curls around him with a satisfied hum afterwards and presses a kiss to Yunho’s shoulder.

“Who are you texting?” he murmurs.

“Boa,” Yunho says. “I’m telling her all about what an asshole her fiancé is.”

Changmin sighs and buries his face in Yunho’s arm. Yunho finishes sending his texts, tosses his phone aside and slides them down under the covers. He wraps his arms around Changmin and they curl together, nuzzling against each other with soft giggles.

“I’ve wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you,” Yunho admits. Changmin grins and kisses his jaw.

“Oh baby,” he purrs. “You had me at hello.”


End file.
